The Snow Lily
by TheWeightofUs
Summary: Bella was left alone in the woods 3 years ago. She moved away to a secluded place to try and forget the memories, but a particular red haired vampire continues to haunt her. With her family murdered and her home destroyed, she ventures to Italy to seek her change from human to vampire. What will a certain blonde haired king have to say about his mate's request? AU, smut later. ;)
1. The Chase to Home

** The Snow Lily**

**Author's Note:**  
Hi! This is my first fanfiction/story/whatever it is. Please be gentle on it. I plan on updating every other day, but I can't make any promises. Questions, constructive criticism, and comments are always welcome. Thanks for reading!

Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, I own the plot.

* * *

I ran. Trees passed me by as I glided through the foliage. Cold rain drops kissed my skin, freezing wind slapped my face, and branches from the trees seemed to reach out and scratch my body. It didn't matter though, I had to get out of here; to the North across the river, to my home.

My legs grew weary but I knew if I stopped now, they would catch me. I looked back for only a second to see my enemies in the shadows. They were gaining speed but the harder I pushed myself, the farther away they seemed to be. Gun shots rang though the air, and I stopped running.

Howls in the distance sent a cold sensation throughout my body. Terror invaded my mind, telling me to run away and not look back. With every howl, every sound of the beasts paws against the ground, I became more and more petrified. Were they shooting the beasts, or driving them in my direction? I couldn't tell what they were trying to do, but I didn't care.

I quickly rotated my body and sprinted off toward the North. My legs carried me farther than I thought and I was grateful. I sharply turned the corner and was greeted by a small valley that held a creek and various vegetation. My legs buckled and I fell into the ravine. As my head struck a rock, a small whimper eluded my lips. Daylight started to disappear and darkness covered me in it's thick blankets.

My eyes fluttered open and were greeted by the bright moonlight. It shone through the tree branches and the stars shone like tiny diamonds embedded in the sky. I felt a cold, wet substance on my back and head. The water from the creek had helped ease the pain from my head wound, but didn't help numb the pain in my legs. I sat up slowly and looked around me. Fireflies danced around me, and dew drops rolled off my pale skin and kissed the forest floor with grace. The soil had coated my back and damp leaves entangled themselves in my hair. While my legs refused to stretch without pain, I forced myself to stand up and climb out of the hollow. I scanned the darkness with squinted eyes to look for any threat. When I decided there was none, I began the long journey home.

It was almost dawn by the time I had reached the river. With every step my feet ached and my legs popped. I needed to get home soon or I would surely collapse at the bank of the rivulet. The rocks under my feet crunched and the sound of water filled my ears. It wasn't a very deep river, only about 4 feet deep, give or take a few inches. I started walking into the waterway, sloshing as I went. The pressure from the water wasn't making my legs feel any better, but I was too close to give up now. Water started filling my boots, and my pants had gotten soaking wet. I could just imagine myself nice and dry by the fire, and my little sister curled up into a ball next to me. But she wasn't there. She was with Charlie.

I pondered about how she was doing, how her health was. I hadn't seen her since I left for Canada. 3 long years I haven't seen my dear sister, and I was stupid enough to leave her with the pathetic drunk, my father. He only became drunk in the time I was a zombie. That time I was broken from…him. While lost in my thoughts, I hadn't realized that I had crossed the river. I looked behind me, just to check that nothing was peculiar. With the sun now rising, I broke into a painful run that was soon numbed by the thought of seeing my sister again. Her joy was my joy, and if she was sad, I would cry enough for the both of us. She was a darling little girl, and a pleasant friend to have. She had my hair, light brown that reached my middle back. I had cut it a while back, and she decided to do the same.

I don't know how much her hair has grown, but knowing her it was probably to her waist while mine stopped at the middle of my back. She had mother's eyes, greenish grey while I had my father's eyes, a muddy brown. Just thinking about how many birthdays I've missed makes me feel awful. I ran harder until my shack came into view. I stopped for a moment, grateful that I made it this far. I walked until I reached the door and turned the handle.

I was greeted by the warmth of the fire and the smell of cinnamon; I was home.


	2. Unwanted Memories

I slowly took off my boots and set them next to the fire to dry, then ambled my way to my closet to find something dry to change into. Once I was comfortable in a loose t-shirt and shorts, I addressed my wounds as needed. I didn't have anything too serious on my arms or legs, just some scratches and aching muscles. The back of my head throbbed, but I ignored it. If I were bleeding from the wound, then yes, I would be concerned; however, it was not bleeding, and my motor skills and vision were perfectly fine.

Once I was finished, I looked over to my bookshelf to find something to help relax my mind. I've always enjoyed reading, and…he, he didn't ruin it for me when he left. Reading was something that took my mind off things, something that took me away from reality and to somewhere…better. After some moments of thinking, I chose a short book written by a no name. She was a good author, but she would never make it in society. I guess some people don't appreciate good literature anymore. It's all shortened and summarized. It's pathetic. Her book actually gave insight to every detail about her character, and the events that follow aren't what you'd expect them to be.

I was content with the story until I read what I didn't want to remember. The beasts. The beasts in the book reminded me too much of the real beasts who search for me, the Quileute Wolves. That brought me back to memories I tried to cover up, but failed to. I thought about how it all started, with Jake.

* * *

At first, Jake tried to help me forget about him, but then he started avoiding me. I went to the reservation to find him, only to be confronted by Sam Uley and the rest of the pack. They explained what was happening and why I wasn't allowed to see Jake anymore. I was supposedly part of the Cullen coven, even though they left me all alone. I was angry. I lashed out at Sam telling him everything I felt.

"They left me alone Sam! How the hell am I supposed to be part of their 'family' when they left me? HE left me in the damn woods, and I almost got hypothermia! A family wouldn't leave you alone in the woods, shaking and broken. HE BROKE ME SAM! I still am broken. Jake is practically the only one who still cares. Charlie has given up on me, all my friends at school have abandoned me. Jake is all I have left," I was shaking at this point. In a whisper, I told him, "You have to let me talk to him. He's my rock. He grounds me. Please, Sam…" I was cut off by a growl behind me.

There, in all his glory, stood Jake. He was shaking violently, and I moved out of the way, thinking something horrible would happen. I was right. In an instant, Jake was gone and a huge russet colored wolf stood proudly over everyone. They all tried to calm him down, some of them even shifting to join Jake. I just stood there and blinked.

'What…just…happened?' I thought quietly as I stared at Jake. Slowly, I walked over to him, and I reached out to pet his giant head. He seemed to allow it, and met me half way. His fur was soft and warm. His eyes were exactly the same, just bigger. And he knew how much he meant to me, that much I could see in his eyes.

A few weeks passed from that event on the reservation. I was doing better in school, and better socially. Charlie even started to smile again. His little girl was almost back. Not the same, but at least alive. Renee didn't call or check on me anymore, she practically dropped me after we had a fight. That was around the time I broke down at the reservation. I guess letting everything out is a good thing. I was starting to become (almost) normal when the unexpected hit again. I was on my way to see Jake when the pack stopped me. I got out, concerned something happened.

"What's wrong? I can see it clear as day on your faces," my voice cracked a little at the end, but I kept my composure. In an instant, all the wolves were angry.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BECOME FRIENDS WITH JAKE!"

"THANKS TO YOU, HE'S DEAD!"

I froze at the last statement. 'Dead?' I thought, 'He couldn't be dead, no…' I started shaking. With a whimper, I managed to blurt out, "H-how?" It was Sam who answered me.

"A vampire. Jake was on patrol and she came behind him. Just wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed. She said it was a part of her revenge against you. Said her name was Victoria," he ended there, not looking me in the eye, but gaze to the ground. I trembled. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I ran back to my truck and sped away. That was the last time the wolves were moderately kind to me. That was when they began chasing me, trying to capture me to give to Victoria. That was when I left Forks, and never went back.

* * *

I slammed down the book, immediately trying to forget the memories of my beloved friend. I was beginning to shake and before I knew it, tears beginning to form in my eyes. I quickly grabbed a bottle of whiskey and took a big swig. After doing that several time, I stumbled to my bedroom. Collapsing on the bed with my back to the door, I stared out the window and looked at the stars. I stared for what seemed like hours before falling into a restless slumber.

When I awoke, the moon was still up. A light tapping noise on my window caused me to stir, and sit up. My head still throbbed, but I ignored it. There was a tiny red bird staring at me through the glass. I looked at it, and it looked at me. We stayed like this for many moments, just looking at each other in a quiet stance. It was only when a rustle of leaves and flash of bright red broke my gaze. I stood up abruptly, running to the window, and in the process, scaring off the bird. I looked out into the wilderness for a period of time before returning to bed, thinking and hoping it was just nerves. I drifted off again in an uneasy sleep, hoping I would be able to see morning.


	3. Burning Fear

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. 'Odd, no one usually calls me…ever," I thought as I dragged my body out of bed to answer the call.

"Hello?" I answered, exhaustion leaking from my voice. I was NOT in the mood for a conversation this morning.

"Is this Ms. Swan? Charlie Swan and Renee Swan's daughter?" a rather raspy voice asked. This was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Yes, this is she. Is everything alright? Did something happen to my parents?" Even I could tell, my voice was beginning to get shaky. I sat down in front of my fireplace and brought my knees up to my chest.

"I'm Chief Jackson of Port Angeles, calling to inform you of your parents' deaths. Your mother seemed to be flying into Seattle, and your father was there to pick her up. They were about 10 miles away from Port Angeles when a drunk driver hit them head on. Your father's chest was crushed upon impact and your mother wasn't wearing a seatbelt. She flew from her seat and out the windshield," he paused, then spoke again, this time a bit disturbed. "We found evidence of your sister being in the backseat, but when we arrived, she was gone. We'll inform you of any other leads we find on her. I'm…I'm sorry for your loss. Have a good day." He hung up after that.

I dropped the phone. They're…dead. My little sister…gone. No one could have taken her, no one I knew. No vampire I knew. She had been with Renee until 3 years ago when I left. What…what happened? I just sat there, rocking back and forth, thinking about their last moments. Did they try to swerve, or did they just let the car collide? No, no they wouldn't let it collide. Not if Lily were in the backseat.

I eventually stopped rocking and stood up, a bit shaky from the call. That honestly seemed like a one sided call, but what were you supposed to say about two people you never knew? I was somewhat thankful in that aspect; he kept it short and to the point. No lingering sympathy. I suppose that made things easier. I hadn't been close to my parents since I left…even forgot them mostly. It's sad how I could forget the people who raised me, who loved me. But time changes people. People change people. You can look in the mirror one day and be a stranger the next. That's how reality is anymore.

I grabbed a light jacket, put on my boots, and ran out the front door. Maybe taking a little run will keep my mind off things. I always run around here, whether it's to think about something, or to just take a look at nature. Find new things. My muscles were still a bit tense, but I didn't care. I just needed to get away for a little while. The babbling of a small creek could be heard from where I was, and that was where I found the prettiest lilies and at night, the brightest fireflies. Running alongside it, I could see the tadpoles swimming around, without a care in the world. Sometimes I envied the forest creatures; all they had to worry about is finding food and breeding. Unlike me, they could interact with each other without fear of being hunted (well, most of the time).

I stopped running. I stopped breathing.

I could hear someone.

A flash of red passed my vision. Diamonds blinded my eyes, but I couldn't stop staring.

Victoria was here.

I wanted to scream. I wanted her to leave. To turn to a pile of ash at my feet, but that wouldn't happen. So I did the only thing I could do.

I ran away.

I knew it was useless, she was a vampire. She could tackle me and manage to kill me at the same time. I knew she would kill me in an instant. But I went on instinct mode. I ran past the trees, weaving in and out to try and scatter my scent. I knew everything I did would be hopeless, but I had to try. My little shack came into view and I ran harder, trying to get in and out as fast as possible. If I was going to die, I would die in a place I could call home. I bolted the door and ran to the bedroom, planning on hiding in the closet.

And I waited.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, and not once did I hear a sound telling me she entered the shack. 'She's a vampire, of course she wouldn't make a sound,' I thought quietly, not daring to make a move or sound. From the crack in the wood, I could see then window, and it was starting to get dark. Cautiously, I opened the closet door, and slowly walked over to the window. Looking out, everything looked normal. The trees swayed in the wind, various bugs swarmed around. I decided that maybe I imagined the whole thing. Maybe she isn't even in the area.

Sighing, I decided to take a quick bath and head off to bed. I hadn't been hungry since I woke up, and I'm not hungry now. It's probably not a good habit, skipping meals almost every day. But I honestly wasn't hungry. I guess this is how it might have felt if I had gone to college. Not eating much because every penny would go to my education. I shook the thought from my head as I stood up from the bath. I didn't even bother to check the water temperature, I was stuck in thought.

Climbing into bed, I pulled the covers tightly over my body. I wasn't cold. I just wanted security. Maybe if someone were with me, I would cuddle with them. Ever since HE left, I had become so antisocial. I didn't even know who I was anymore; no one knew either. I closed my eyes, thinking about what it would be like to be loved again. If someone could fix me. Of course if they tried, I would lie, tell them not to fix me because I'm not broken. But they would probably know it was a lie. People always know if I'm lying. With that, I fell asleep.

My eyes flew open as smoke entered my lungs. I started coughing and sitting up quickly, I knew what the cause was. Flames were surrounding me quickly, and smoke hung heavy in the air. Thinking quickly, I reached under my bed and found my emergency money. I grabbed an outfit and bolted out the door. I ran a few feet before looking back. Flames engulfed the shack before it collapsed on itself. The one place I had, the one place I could be at peace, gone. Every photo, every treasure, every memory…gone. I quickly stripped, put the outfit on, and got in my truck. The crappy thing still ran, and with my luck, my keys had been in my boot.

I put the keys in the ignition, but it wouldn't run. I tried again and again, but it wouldn't run. "FUCK! Why won't you run you stupid…piece…of metal," I broke down. I got out and slammed the door; I fell to my knees and cried. Why did any of this happen? I just sat there crying for what seemed like an eternity before a loud bang interrupted my stance. I whirled around to find the demon herself.

Victoria had come for me.


	4. From the Ashes to the Streets

"Well well, look what the smoke drove out. Did you miss me, dear Bella?" Victoria laughed. Her menacing grin is what disturbed me the most. Blood stained her unnaturally white teeth and her crimson eyes stared down at me, like I was a piece of meat. My body trembled as I stood up carefully, grasping the idea of my death being so easy for her to carry out. If this was the end of my life, I might as well embrace it.

"No, I personally did not miss you. I've been busy with the betrayal of people who protected me, and death," I struggled to keep my composure in front of this psychopathic killer. "I suppose you could help me, though. There's not much left for me to live for. You've destroyed my home, caused me to lose someone who tried to help me recover. You've made my life a hell, so why not end it?"

Her smile faltered as she stared at me with a strange look. She was obviously not expecting my explanation. She looked deep in thought before she sent me a horrifying look that caused my stomach to churn and my fear to skyrocket. "I suppose," she paused for a minute, looking in the direction of my burning home before continuing. "I could wait a bit. Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll wait until you least expect it before I return to finish the job I started. I will wait until you've built another life before crushing it to pieces. I will ruin you when you are most vulnerable. When you have let love back into your life."

She turned and jumped off my truck. I just stood there, looking at her incredulously as she gave me one last smile before disappearing among the smoke. It was in that moment I knew what I needed to do. I needed to be changed. I need to be protected, and I knew exactly where I had to go. I just hope I had enough money for a ticket to Italy.

* * *

After the long 11 and a half hour flight, I arrived in Florence, Italy. The place was beautiful, but I didn't have time to waste. From what I remember Edward saying, the Volturi lived in Volterra, obviously secluded from the rest of the city. I called a taxi service earlier, asking them to pick me up at the airport. Despite my exhaustion, I had studied some Italian on the flight, that way I wouldn't be entirely clueless in my new surroundings.

While all my money was gone, I had reached my destination with ease. It was a beautiful city, filled with culture and busy streets. I honestly hoped that I would find the Volturi without any trouble, but with my luck, I would most likely be found by them. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, but at least I knew two possible outcomes; I would be changed and made part of their coven, or I would be killed and feasted on.

Either way, I had nothing to lose. I knew that my sister might still be alive, but how would I support her, give her what she needs? Half the time, I could barely afford to help myself. 'Sorry l couldn't help you Lily. If you're still alive, I'm sorry I wasn't there like the big sister I should have been.' Lost in thought, I barely noticed the moving figures in my peripheral vision. I turned my head to see a beautiful, blonde vampire staring at me. She looked about my age, but taller and more…perfect. Her eyes were brown, but it was the white skin and startling beauty that gave her away. Her black lace-sleeved dress and red crest on her neck was also a giveaway. I cautiously made my way to her, trying not to bump into people that were passing me by.

She looked at me curiously before turning her gaze toward the old couple sitting on the bench. When I finally reached her, I gave her no time to talk before I started speaking. "I know what you are, where you come from. I need to speak with the kings. I expect you to take me there with no stalling and to set up an immediate meeting with them. This is a rather urgent matter that can't wait. For me, at least."

She stared at me like I spoke pig Latin. At first, she looked conflicted, like she was deciding to either take me to them or kill me herself. She finally came to a decision, and beckoned me to follow her. I did so without much hesitation. She wound herself through the crowd, never changing her pace. I struggled to keep up at first, but I easily pushed through the streets. She finally came to a hole in the ground that was disguised as a normal man hole behind an old church. She easily tossed the cover to the side and made room for me to stand next to it.

"Scendere," she spoke with a certain authority, telling me not to question her order. Slowly, I lowered myself down the hole and let go of the ledge. It wasn't a big drop, just enough to feel like a drop from a tree. I waited for her to cover it back up before following her down the dank labyrinth to the Volturi halls. It was a confusing trip, and a quiet one at that, but we reached our destination quickly.

"Alec, venire qui. Abbiamo compagnia per il maestro," her voice echoed in the halls before she told me to wait there and left. My how I was in for a treat.

* * *

Translations

Scendere: go down

Venire qui. Abbiamo compagnia per il maestro: Come here. We have company for the master.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you all so much for your support on this fanficton. It means a lot that you like it, and I hope you continue to enjoy it. I just thought about adding some Italian to the story, since it takes place in Italy. I'm planning to update this on Friday or this coming weekend, and hopefully we'll meet Caius. Feel free to tell me how you feel about the story, what you want, and how you think they should meet. Your opinion matters to me. Hope you all are doing well, and thank you so much for your support. Love you guys.


	5. The First Meeting

I followed the boy named Alec down the hall and waited where I was told to. He only looked about 14, maybe 15. I wasn't sure, but he might be the youngest vampire I have ever met. He was frozen in this stage, never growing up to be a handsome young man. He was, of course, handsome, but he would never be handsome like an adult. He was about my height, 5' 2", and had dark brown hair with bangs that practically covered his eyes. His pale skin stood out from the black suit and red crest that hung from his neck. It was a lot like the woman's, but instead of silver it was gold. I honestly wondered when he got it, and how he came to be part of the Volturi.

My thoughts about him were interrupted as he came back to where I was, commanding I follow him. The walk to the room I would meet them in was quiet, but at least I knew where I was going. After quite a few twists and turns, we came upon giant, dark wood doors. They could probably squish me to a pancake if they fell.

Upon entering the room, I noticed there were a few vampires scattered around, however, I was more caught up in the architecture. The marble floor beneath my feet was polished to perfection; the various columns that held up a balcony that overlooked the center of the room were carved elegantly; a small stained glass window depicted a red rose with a green stem and a V in the middle of it. 'Obviously for the Volturi,' I thought quietly.

My gaze finally shifted to the back center of the room. The marble was carved as stairs that had three thrones on the dais. On the left sat a vampire with shoulder length brown hair, who looked absolutely bored. The middle was occupied by a vampire with jet black hair and a somewhat creepy smile. He looked all too excited for something that I was very confused about. Something I probably didn't know about yet.

The last throne held an absolutely stunning vampire. His hair was a startling blonde, almost white color while a chilling glare was being directed to a guard member. He radiated power, strength, dignity, and malice. He looked like he would rip everyone in the room apart if they said or did something wrong. And I wanted that gaze to focus on me, not some guard. I wanted to somehow soften that gaze, to one of affection, kindness, understanding, and yet, I wanted to see just how far that stone cold look would penetrate me. I imagined myself wrapped in his arms, breathing in his scent. I wanted to see those crimson red eyes stare into mine for hours without end. 'Just look at me, please look at me,' I was practically begging him to look at me. Just once.

A voice interrupted my trance with a happy ring to it. "Ah, welcome young one. It's not often we are visited by strangers. Would you please allow us to know your name?" Towards the end of his sentence, the black haired king extended his arms, as if to present themselves and impress me.

"My name is Isabella," I said with little authority, sounding somewhat pathetic, "I should expect you to introduce yourselves as well."

With my little retort, the king smiled widely and spoke with a certain softness in his calm voice. "I am Aro, mia cara. This is Marcus," He gestured toward the vampire on his right, "and this is Caius." He gestured to the vampire that captured my complete attention. "Together, we are the three kings of Volterra and…"

"The kings of the vampire world, I know. That's why I came here. I need to report a crime," I had cut him off with my own explanation. When I mentioned the crime, the vampire whose attention I had been trying so desperately to gain finally looked at me, and in that moment, I swear we connected.

* * *

Caius POV

The day had been dragging on and on, time passing very slowly. I was bored. Exceptionally bored. Then again, I did say 'was'.

My wife caught my attention when I found the wench fucking a lower guard member. And she had the audacity to screw him in MY chambers. No, my wife was not my mate, just a companion I had acquired centuries ago, but to still have another in my chambers was a new low, even for her. I immediately had her head torn off and burned to ashes. By the time the purple fire had died out, Alec came to inform me that my brothers and I had a visitor. One who was very stubborn, and very serious.

Whoever had interrupted my time in my chambers was going to pay severely. I could care less what others thought. I was busy with my personal business, and this little annoyance disturbed me. I stormed into the throne room and sat down rather violently on my throne. The little guard who my wife loved so much was in here. HERE. My glare stayed on him for several moments. It stayed on him as the door opened and the visitor walked in. I paid no attention to who it was, or what they had to say. I was too busy loathing the little boy in front of me. It was only when I heard that the visitor came to report a crime that I paid attention to the conversation.

That's when everything changed.

The woman in front of me had long, light brown hair that stopped at the middle of her back, and ivory skin that looked smooth as silk. Her full lips were plump and a lovely, soft rose color. She had curves in all the right places, and her breasts were perfect; not too big or small, but perfect for her figure. She was perfect, and I swear we connected for a moment. There was only one thing wrong. Her eyes. Her muddy brown eyes looked broken, and held so much sadness. I wanted to comfort her, slaughter the one who caused her pain. I wanted to help lift the burden off her shoulders.

Then reality struck me. She was human. She had blood flowing through her veins.

I tried to brush off the earlier feeling of possibly connecting with each other. I couldn't have any feelings for a human. I couldn't even stand the repulsive humans. I shook off any hesitation and resumed my cruel demeanor.

I began listening to her story, and it was one that was full of devastation.

* * *

Bella POV

I began explaining everything. I started from the time I moved to Forks, to the time I began seeing…him, and finally stopped when I reached the part about my home being lost. I explained how Victoria and I first met under threatening conditions, and how the wolves turned against me. I left no detail out; I explained everything down to the most complex situations.

"They left me alone, in the woods. I'm almost positive that it is against your laws for a human to even know, let alone be left to fend for themselves against a rouge vampire. I know no one else who can offer me what I need, so please," I had finally stopped talking and stared at the floor, not knowing where else to look. During my speech, I heard light growls coming from somewhere, but I ignored it. Now that I was finished, I heard absolutely nothing. No sound, no growls, nothing.

This can't be good.

* * *

A/N:

So part of this is was based off of a suggestion that ArabellaWhitlock told me in the reviews.

ArabellaWhitlock chapter 4 . May 29

I hope she tell the Volturi everything and that The Cullen's broke the law telling her (well she find out but still) and they let her alive with knowledge of vampires.  
I think if Caius hears about this he will be really mad and maybe he will have some respect towards Bella because she came and told them about all this. (Or at least I think it should go like that)

I originally planned on making this chapter more detailed, but it's 12:36 AM and I haven't slept well all week. I wanted to at least give you guys something to read. So keep those reviews coming! Love you all!


	6. Just One Touch

I waited.

I waited for anyone or anything to make a movement or say something. Aro stared at me with a look of pity and worry. Marcus, who had looked bored and sad, now stared at me, intrigued. Finally, I looked to Caius. His face was contorted to a look of rage, shock, and sorrow. He made a move to stand, but Aro beat him to it.

"It seems you've been through a lot in a short amount of time. We will take specific measures and find where the Cullen's have gone. I've been needing to speak to my friend Carlisle," He somewhat sneered at Carlisle's name before continuing. "For some time. We will also take the pleasure in changing you ourselves. You will stay here while we wait for the time to come. Hopefully, you'll be changed soon, and will stay with us, as part of our coven," he smiled gently at me as he walked towards me.

"May I ask you something?" I looked at him for moment before glancing towards Caius then settling my gaze on the floor. When he nodded and gestured for me to continue, I built up the courage to look at him. "Why do I feel…a pull to Caius? It's like…it's like there's a cord connecting me to him. Why?"

I heard Marcus chuckle from his throne, causing the other vampires in the room to stare at him in shock. Aro turned to his brother, curious about his laughter while Caius stared at me, shock evident on his face. I stared back at him, wondering what he was thinking. He seemed deep in thought as he stared at me before Aro interrupted our silent rendezvous.

"I believe, my dear girl, that Caius is your mate," Aro laughed at the end of his statement while he looked between Caius and I. At that moment, I froze. 'No, no I can't do this again. I can't have a mate…can I?' I thought to myself with wonder and hesitance, scared about what would happen between this cruel king and I.

"B-but I thought Edward said he was my mate. Did he lie about it or did he force it on me?" I stuttered at first, mind still reeling from the thought of a mate. I heard Caius growl lowly, and when my gaze turned to him his eyes dropped to the floor.

"He did lie to you, mia cara. He forced a bond on you that should not have been made. That's why it was so painful for you when he left. He manipulated the bond into thinking it would seal the actual mate bond, cutting you off from your true mate," Caius growled at this, a bit louder than usual, but Aro continued. "If he were to be with you any longer, it would have eventually severed the mate bond you had with my brother, and without knowing it, he would have died from his soul being rejected," At the end of his explanation, I slightly whimpered on instinct, and Caius rose from his throne to comfort me. He had his arms open a few feet away from me before I flinched and he stopped.

"Lasciare noi," Caius' voice rang in the air, authority clear as crystal. In almost an instant, everyone in the throne room had disappeared, leaving only Caius and I to stand face to face. We were in our own little world.

Slowly, I reached my hand outward, almost as if I were trying to touch a star; so close, yet so far. Caius hesitated, but eventually his hand found mine. Our fingers touched, and an electrical shock ran through my body. It didn't hurt, it just frightened me. I didn't pull back though, I wanted to try something. I pushed my hand forward so his fingers touched my palm, not wanting to be shy anymore. He looked from our hands to my eyes and stared like he had been waiting for this moment. He probably had been. After a moment of staring, he looked back down at our hands, and followed suit until his palm was touching mine, and his fingers interlaced with m own. It stayed that way for a moment, and I relished the feeling of contact from another after a long period of lonely solitude. It felt different, nice.

Suddenly, he pulled back and turned around so he was facing the thrones. I gasped the moment we lost contact, but stayed quiet for a moment. 'Why did he pull back so fast?' I must've spoken my thoughts out loud because he tensed and turned, only his profile being visible.

* * *

Caius POV

She was a curious thing. First she looked at me with longing, then flinched when I tried approaching, and now she wonders why I pull away. Too much has happened this day. Too much for my own personal liking, but no one asked me. It's not like this was anything I could've had control of in the first place.

I stayed in my position, quiet and thinking. Before I spoke, she seemed to approach very slowly. I turned fully so I could watch her; she paused for a moment, then continued to amble towards me until she was but inches from me. Her scent was mouthwatering, but didn't make me thirst for her blood. Her broken eyes had little light in them, but just enough for me to understand what she was feeling.

Hope.

"Why did you flinch from me when I approached you before?" I spoke with a foreign kindness in my voice before slowly raising my hand to brush her cheek. The warmth of her body felt strange, yet incredible on my cold, stone skin.

"I didn't expect you to approach me, and the thought that I would be the cause of your death if he stayed…" Bella's voice trailed off as she stared at me, her eyes watering. I closed the space between us by wrapping my arms around her tiny form, my chin resting on her head. She seemed to tense before relaxing into my embrace. Her fragile form trembled for a moment, and I understood. From her story, she was like me. People manipulated us. Treated us like we were there for entertainment and not anything worth feeling emotion for.

We stayed like this, trapped in our world of emotion and longing. I was still hesitant about the bond, no thanks to Athenadora, but little by little I would accept it. I just hope Bella would accept the bond soon.

* * *

Bella POV

I was in his arms.

I couldn't get over the fact that the supposed cruel and ruthless king of the Volturi was my mate, let alone had me cradled in his arms. My body started shaking as a few tears escaped my eyes. I shouldn't be crying, I should be relieved. I should be grateful that I'm being protected, that there's someone who actually wants me here. But here I was, crying in the arms of practically a stranger. Maybe it's because after being manipulated for so long, it's scary to try and trust again. Maybe it's because I don't understand everything, yet I'm taking a chance and tackling something bigger than I could ever imagine; having a mate to love me. How was I supposed to love when I haven't felt anything but pain for so long? Perhaps, little by little, showing affection and growing from there was the key.

After my long. Pitiful moment, I gently moved my head so my cheek rested on his chest. My arms that had hung by my side now snaked around his waist and tried pulling him closer to me. I just needed a rock to ground me. I needed someone to be with for the moment. After being alone for so long, sometimes it's nice to just have contact for a while.

I couldn't tell how long we stood there, embraced within each other, but after a while he scooped me up bridal style and sped through the halls, twisting and winding though countless times before we finally reached an oak door with beautiful engravings of various flowers. I didn't get to examine it long enough before he opened it and walked straight to the bed. He laid me on top of the soft divan and sat beside me while I examined the room. It was decorated with several shades of cream and white, giving off an elegant aura. The furniture looked Victorian, only adding to the sophistication of the room. The bed had a soft cream comforter on the top with beautiful designs printed on it. The swirls and curls spread across the bed looked so different from anything I had seen before.

Caius' voice interrupted my thoughts, not that I minded of course. "Is it to your liking? It's only temporary of course. The night of your change you'll be moved to my chambers, and will reside there afterwards," His voice had an edge to it, not threatening of course. It was mischievous, almost frisky.

I smiled shyly as I asked him, "Only before I'm changed? Why can't I be there now?"

He looked at me for a moment, thinking about how he would explain things without making me upset probably. "I have to rid my chambers of an unwanted reminder. I only dealt with it this morning, and I don't want you exposed to the horridness of the…scene. You may join me after I settle things, if you wish. I can't deny you anything," He finished off by taking my hand in his and bringing it to his cheek. I could tell he savored the feeling of my skin on his, and I accepted it with open arms. I wouldn't be afraid anymore.

"Sleep now, tesoro mio. You need your rest. I will be here when you wake in the morning," He gently leaned forward, and with hesitation, kissed my cheek. I could tell I was blushing, and he seemed to enjoy the sight. He gave me a cute smirk before standing to leave.

With the end of a good day, I succumbed to a restful sleep. Life would be good.

* * *

Translations:

Lasciare noi-Leave Us

Tesoro mio-My darling, literally my treaure.

* * *

A/N:

Hope you guys like the chapter. Sorry it took so long to write. I've been really busy, and I'm about to leave for a vacation soon. I might not update for a week or so, but please understand. I'll try to update when I get back, but you know how it is when you get back from a trip. Leave me your feedback about this chapter. I wanna know how you guys like it, what should happen next. I like to take your opinions into consideration.


	7. Passion Cut Short

Bella POV

Something cold and smooth brushed against my cheek, and I felt pure bliss and electricity flow through my body. My eyes opened slowly to find a blurry figure leaning over me, their blonde hair almost white and crimson eyes like pure blood. I blinked a few times to clear my vision and found Caius looking down on me with a look of affection. I smiled at the thought of last night's conversation, and I was happy he had kept his promise. I reached out to touch his cheek when he stopped my hand to entwine our fingers together. I chuckled softly as he pulled me up to embrace me. I looked out the window over his shoulder and saw it was still dark.

"What time is it?" I whispered so softly, I wondered if he even heard it. I didn't want to spoil the moment with a loud question, but I was curious if it really was morning.

"Dawn has yet to break, but you were quite restless. I didn't intend on waking you from your slumber, mia cara," His voice was soft and gentle, the words filled with hints of love. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and inhaled. I pulled him closer to me as I rested my cheek on his. We hadn't known each other very long, but we could already feel the connection between us growing.

We stayed wrapped in our embrace for what seemed like hours. His hands had wound their way to my hair and pulled back, leaving my neck exposed. He switched from soft, feather light kisses to purring as he nuzzled me softly. I voiced my pleasure in soft moans and gasps as he switched between the two actions again and again. He paused and looked at me for a moment, almost appalled.

"I-is something wrong?" I questioned him in a rather small voice. Things were perfect this early morning, and I didn't want to ruin it.

He stared at me for a moment before he began speaking, "You're a virgin, aren't you?" All I could do was stare, my cheeks flushed and my eyes wide. "I only asked because a more mature woman wouldn't have had such pleasure in small pecks and nuzzling. I'm a very possessive man Isabella, and I take joy to find that you've been untouched," He finished by placing a delicate kiss on my lips and pulling me tighter to him.

All I could do was ultimately surrender myself to him. My body relaxed against his as he began deepening the kiss, more passion and lust evident. I was hesitant at first, and he was right; I was a virgin, I had never experienced something so instinctual. It was only natural for me to be cautious when something as unexpected as this happened. It was something more than I thought it would be though, and I loved every minute of it.

After building up courage and a nip at my bottom lip, I decided to take action. I raised myself up to my knees and moved until I was straddling him. My hands automatically went to his hair and pulled him closer to me with a specific roughness. He growled against my lips with a liveliness I adored, and I took things one step further. When he was least expecting it, my tongue slipped out and traced his bottom lip, practically begging for entrance. He seemed surprised at first, but granted me access instantly. Our tongues seemed to battle for dominance before I pulled away for air. Caius stared at me with pure lust in his eyes before he broke away and stared at the door. A moment later there was a soft knock on the door and an unfamiliar voice with it.

"Master Caius, Master Aro and Master Marcus request your presence with Miss Isabella in the library immediately," The unfamiliar voice died down and Caius growled softly.

"Thank you Demetri, you're dismissed," Caius seemed in a bad mood that we were summoned during our little love moment, and I didn't blame him.

With ease he lifted me from the bed and carried me bridal style to the hallways. Mirrors passed us by and I checked my hair, just to make sure our little moment didn't make a complete mess of it. Satisfied, I turned my attention back to my mate. He looked lost in thought for a moment before noticing that I was staring at him. I allowed a small giggle to escape me while he carried me, and for that I earned a curious glance. I waved it away and rested my head on his shoulder, the exhaustion from waking early starting to catch up now. We arrived at the library within minutes of our departure, the grand oak doors towering over us. I made a move to stand from his hold on me, but he tightened his arms so I couldn't escape. I didn't really mind it that much, I just thought he was tired of carrying me.

"Well, things with you two seem to be going perfectly, don't you agree Aro?" The deep voice that spoke came from Marcus, who looked at us with nothing but happiness. He sat on a plush chair that was by a huge fireplace, most likely for decoration, of course. Aro was nowhere to be seen, but had to be here if Marcus was speaking to him. I looked around, somewhat in a trance with the thousands upon thousands of books along the marble bookshelves. The ceiling was high with painted scenes that looked like they were created by Michael Angelo. A marble balcony, similar to the one in the throne room, circled the library. A beautiful chandelier hung in the middle of the decorated ceiling, the light stretching to every corner of the room. Marble outlined the ceiling and balcony, fanning out into pillars that led to an outside courtyard. Chairs were scattered in the main library where Marcus was, allowing vampires to sit and read practically anywhere. Caius walked over to the sofa that was directly across from Marcus and sat down with me in his lap before a voice boomed from a balcony above.

"It seems that things are impeccable Marcus, absolutely impeccable," Aro appeared from one of the huge bookshelves as he gazed down at us from the grand balcony. He seemed calm and happy, someone almost completely different from the man in the throne room before.

"Is there something you blithering quims needed? I was enjoying time with my mate and you two ruined it with this meeting," Caius was pissed off, that much I could tell from his tone of voice. The expression on his face only confirmed it even more so. I reached to stroke his cheek in an attempt to calm him, and it seemed to work.

"Oh Caius, don't be so vulgar and rude in front of your mate. We only wanted to spend time telling her more about us and the place she'll be staying. We won't allow her to return to that wretched Victoria," Aro seemed to darken at the mention of her, but wiped all traces of it away almost as quickly as it appeared.

"Besides," Marcus cut in as he looked up from his book, "We do need to discuss when she wants to be changed. She can't stay human any more than you can be angry with us, Caius. It needs to be done soon, but she is, of course, allowed to choose when exactly," He seemed paranoid with changing me quickly, and I wonder if it was because of my story or another reason. Either way, I wanted to be changed soon anyhow.

"How about tomorrow night? I'm tired of being a little human and I want to be able to spend an eternity with Caius," I spoke with a voice that was soft, but none the less sweet. I earned a shocked look from Caius, and chuckles from the other two kings.

Yes, tomorrow night I would be changing into someone Caius could be proud of.

* * *

A/N: HI! I'm back from vacation, thank god. I decided to write and upload this chapter as soon as I got home. 132 follows, 71 favs, and 26 reviews. I don't know what others think, but I'm ecstatic that the story has done so well. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and the ones that follow. I decided to put in a little "kissing" scene between the two just cause I felt like it.


	8. Understanding My Forever

Aro and Marcus both agreed to speak with me later since Caius wanted to speak with me privately. I was nervous about what he wanted to talk about, but I already had an idea. He had swept me off my feet and ran back to my temporary chambers. I guess he still didn't want me to be in his chambers because of the "mess". He sat in a chair with my body draped across his lap and my head resting against his broad shoulder. He wrapped his arms about my waist and pulled my small figure even closer to his large one. I nuzzled his neck, absolutely entranced with his scent. Perhaps it would be different when I was changed, but as of right now, I loved the unique fragrance. The ruggedness of the forest mixed with the softness of amber. He seemed to purr at the contact, and I only wished to please him.

"Mia cara, I wanted to talk about what you said earlier in the library, about your change. Do you really see yourself as a little human? The way you spoke, it seemed like you felt pathetic about yourself. Please tell me this is not true," His tone was soft, gentle; he spoke to me with a certain fondness that made me melt into his embrace. The warm, protective feeling of his arms around me, though, faded away as his words sunk into my mind.

"In all honesty, Caius, I need to be changed tomorrow night. I need to be someone you're proud of, someone who isn't a pathetic, breakable…" My self-loathing speech was cut short when I heard my mate growl.

"Stop," He demanded as he pulled away to cup my cheek with one of his hands. He stared at me with such affection I almost forgot everything I was saying. "Yes, you may be breakable, and you may be human, but that doesn't mean you're pathetic. That doesn't mean I'm not proud of you. After every heart wrenching moment you've had to deal with, after every moment in hell you've had to comply to, I couldn't be more proud to have you as a soul mate. I look forward to spending forever with you, tesoro, but that doesn't mean I want to change you because you feel pressured to be perfect. I want you to be changed when you want to be, not when you're being forced to. I would never push you into something you are so exposed to but not comfortable with," He finished his speech by softly brushing his lips against my own. I hadn't realized I was crying until his thumb brushed across my cheek. I tried to stop for his sake, but the harder I tried, the harder my body trembled. I couldn't stop until I was practically sobbing into his shoulder, and all the while, he held me. He held me while whispering sweet endearments into my ear. He held me while his other hand caressed the back of my head. He held me when I broke down.

He held me, and he loved me.

"Thank you," I whispered through the hiccups, finally calming down enough to place a kiss on his cheek.

"For what prezioso?" He seemed confused for a moment before he nuzzled my neck with a soft purr.

"For loving me enough to put up with my stupid self-loathing. You've made me feel so much better, and I can't thank you enough for that. To have you support me and love me enough to help me…I don't understand how I could have someone as amazing as you," I was sniffling softly now, letting him rock my body in slow, soothing motions. "I still want to be changed tomorrow night, but I'm not changing because of the pressure anymore. I'm changing because I want to start my infinity with you as soon as I can."

He stared at me for a moment before leaning down to place a chaste kiss on my lips. I would never get over the feeling of his lips against my own. I would savor it every chance I got.

"There is one thing I want to ask of you though," I was already timid, and I didn't even ask him about what was on my mind yet.

"Anything tesoro," He held my wavering gaze with his steady one, and I only felt even more shy now.

"Well, I want to…" I paused and looked at the ground before continuing my thoughts. "I want to lose my virginity before I am changed. I don't want it to hurt every time we have sex because the venom heals my hymen. It would be awkward and painful and a nuisance, and I really don't want that. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want that either," I stared at the ground, not knowing where else to look. I was embarrassed, but what I said was true. I didn't want to have to go through the pain of sex over and over again.

He chuckled lightly before kissing the top of my head. "I was actually going to speak with you about that when we discussed your change, but it seems you beat me to it. I was planning on taking you before I bit you anyway. It's the most natural way. When a vampire reaches the ultimate level of pleasure, they bite their mate on instinct, and vice versa. The venom acts as a type of aphrodisiac during that time. In other situations, it can be used to declare dominance over a mate in a stressful event. I've seen Sulpicia do such to Aro when he stresses over trivial things. It's quite amusing to see Aro whimper in submission when Sulpicia takes control in the throne room. It doesn't happen often, but every now and then something small makes Aro go berserk and only his mate can calm him."

I let an amused giggle escape me as I leaned into him. I thought about everything he just told me, and let my brain absorb the new information. As I thought more about it though, I did have to question him about something. "If Sulpicia has bitten Aro, how come I didn't see any bite marks on his neck?" I may have sounded like an ignorant child, asking all the questions, but I wanted to be prepared for Caius.

"That's because a mate's venom can heal a wound. They will lick the bite or wound the other has sustained, and because of the bond, it will heal it. A mate's love runs deep once they have claimed each other," He spoke softly as he nuzzled my neck again, this time a bit rougher. I gave him the satisfaction of letting my moan slip out. I would give him pleasure, no doubt, but I would make him earn it. Deciding to return the affection, I gently nipped at his ear and received a low growl.

"Be careful my dear mate. If you push me too far I might change you now instead of tomorrow night," As if to prove he wasn't bluffing, he ran his cold tongue against my neck and sucked on my pulse. I moaned in pleasure before my hands wound into his hair, gripping him closer to me. He had moved us to the bed now, his body towering over my small one. He was propped on his elbows, one on either side of my face as he lowered his body to meet mine. His lips traveled from my neck to my lips before pressing his tongue to my bottom lip. I eagerly granted him access as my arms tightly wrapped around his neck to bring him closer to me. His tongue explored my mouth while I timidly, yet passionately, met his. I moaned when he sucked on my bottom lip while his tongue still tangoed with my own. His hips rubbed against my own, the friction only adding to my pleasure. I noticed the dark robe he had been wearing was now draped against the chair we were in, leaving him in dark dress pants and a white Oxford shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. The bulge in his pants had grown and I now knew just how aroused he was. Maybe my change would be bumped up a night early. I didn't care, I just wanted to relish the growing friction between us. It was electrifying, perfect; his movements were so skilled, so practiced, and yet, he explored my body with feather light touches that left me breathless.

If this is what forever was like, I wanted it now.

* * *

A/N: So I decided I wanted to update early. It's 1:56 AM where I'm at and I have horrible insomnia. Anyway, I wanted to know what you guys think should happen in the next chapter.

Should I write the smut part in the next chapter and continue where this one left off, or should I actually wait until the original date they set? I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! So please review.

Also, thank you all so much for the support you've given the story and I. It means a lot that you all like it so much, and I hope you guys continue to like the chapters that follow.

One last thing. I like to update the story usually early in the morning, and sometimes there are spelling or grammar mistakes. I try to proof read before and after I post it, but I always get a little paranoid with it. So if there is a mistake, I'm sorry!


	9. Desire Unfolds

Previously…

* * *

Bella POV

"Be careful my dear mate. If you push me too far I might change you now instead of tomorrow night," As if to prove he wasn't bluffing, he ran his cold tongue against my neck and sucked on my pulse. I moaned in pleasure before my hands wound into his hair, gripping him closer to me. He had moved us to the bed now, his body towering over my small one. He was propped on his elbows, one on either side of my face as he lowered his body to meet mine. His lips traveled from my neck to my lips before pressing his tongue to my bottom lip. I eagerly granted him access as my arms tightly wrapped around his neck to bring him closer to me. His tongue explored my mouth while I timidly, yet passionately, met his. I moaned when he sucked on my bottom lip while his tongue still tangoed with my own. His hips rubbed against my own, the friction only adding to my pleasure. I noticed the dark robe he had been wearing was now draped against the chair we were in, leaving him in dark dress pants and a white Oxford shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. The bulge in his pants had grown and I now knew just how aroused he was. Maybe my change would be bumped up a night early. I didn't care, I just wanted to relish the growing friction between us. It was electrifying, perfect; his movements were so skilled, so practiced, and yet, he explored my body with feather light touches that left me breathless.

If this is what forever was like, I wanted it now.

* * *

Caius POV

She tasted like perfection. Her perfect skin had no flaw upon it and tasted like pure pleasure. My tongue dominated her own as my hips rubbed against her. My growing member was beginning to become impatient, but I would tease her until she begged. She would be mine, and I would make sure she knew it by heart. I would embed myself in her permanently; I would give her a piece of me to hold onto forever. I released her bottom lip and trailed my cold tongue down her neck. She moaned and writhed beneath me, something I found to be adorable and arousing. I slightly nibbled on her pulse, just to see what kind of reaction she would emit. Her moan was louder than before, and it was music to my ears. I wanted her to moan, to scream my name from the lust she endured. When she writhed beneath me again, her legs wrapped around my waist and pulled my hips down to rub against hers again, harder this time. Her arousal smelled sweet as it grew with the friction between us.

"Mia Bella, I need you now," My voice was strained with lust and longing. The need to claim my mate was stronger than ever, and here I had her in my grasp. "Please, let me claim you. Let me pleasure your body in a way you've never thought possible. Let me make love to you," My whisper was dripping with desire as my hand traced her body to grasp her right breast. She arched her back, wanting me to continue. I could tell from her body language that she wanted me to take her, but I would make her beg before I continued. "Tell me what you want, prezioso Bella. Tell me what you desire, and I shall give it to you. Tell me," My tongue traced her collarbone as I squeezed her breast harder. 'Say it darling Bella, say what you want me to do to you,' my thoughts were growing heavy with every ministration I gave her.

"P-please take me Caius. I don't want to wait until tomorrow night, take me now," Her whimper was deliciously satisfying, her fingers gripping my hair only confirmed it.

Giving her a dark look and a soft chuckle, I replied with a simple, "As you wish," and let the fun begin.

SMUT PART! DON'T READ IF NOT COMFORTABLE WITH LEMONY GOODNESS!

* * *

With one swift tug, I ripped her shirt from her body. She was covered in a black lace bra that looked incredibly delectable against her creamy soft flesh. While one hand hooked itself in the belt loop of her jeans, the other reached behind her back to unclasp the awful thing that hid her beauty. She gasped when she realized what I had done and scrambled to cover herself with her arms. I growled with pleasure; this would be quite a challenge.

Instead of telling her to reveal herself, I would persuade her to give herself to me entirely. Smirking, I crushed my lips to hers and shoved my tongue in, showing her who the dominant mate was. She tried to take control, and whimpered when I bit her tongue. Her arms loosened as her legs tightened. I roughly rubbed my hips against hers and she moaned deeply, her legs practically constricting my lower half. I pushed off my elbows to my hands and lowered my bulge to the middle of her womanhood. I quickly slammed my hips into hers, causing the friction between us to spark. The fabric that separated us was a bit annoying, but I was still able to create the reaction I wanted from her. I did so again and again until her arms shot up to my hair and pulled me closer to her; I didn't comply.

Instead, I pinned her arms above her head and lowered myself to her breasts. They could easily fit into my large hands, the perfect size for the perfect mate. Her flesh looked so smooth, creamy; the rose pink buds that decorated her skin were erect with lust. I didn't hesitate to take a bud in my mouth and suck. Bella gasped at the feeling, arching her back at the feeling of my mouth on her breast. My teeth grazed the bud while I moved one of my hands to massage her other breast; soon I switched to give the other the same treatment. She was beginning to pant rapidly; if this was her reaction to simple pleasures, then I couldn't wait to see her when I was exposed. With her heart beating promptly and her breath shallow, my member was beginning to strain against the fabric that barely concealed it in the first place. I couldn't believe such a small thing could be so soft and erotic at the same time.

"Please," Bella whimpered with an adorable pout on her swollen lips. I could tell she had a deeper meaning behind the word, and as a mate, it was my responsibility to take care of her every need and every desire.

I slowly slid down and quickly stripped her of her remaining clothing. She was completely exposed in her naked glory. She was a perfect vision. I could clearly see her glistening folds ready to merge with my own member, and that thought alone practically undid me. I stripped myself of my own clothing quickly and now towered over her small figure. Her eyes widened at the size of me, and I chuckled. "H-how are you going to fit?" Her voice wavered for a moment before she looked me in the eyes.

"Trust in me, mia Bella, everything will be fine. It will hurt at first, but you'll feel the pleasure soon enough," I gave her a chaste kiss before positioning myself at her entrance. "Are you ready?" I wanted the pleasure, no doubt, but I wouldn't force her to take me if she wasn't ready. At her nod, I thrust forward.

She gasped at the feeling of being stretched. I moved until I was fully sheathed in her before waiting for her to get used to my size. I kissed away the fat tears that spilled from her eyes before passionately kissing lips to comfort her. I moved to her neck to nuzzle while the last of her tears faded. Her hips began to roll and I knew she was ready. I was not known for being a gentle lover, but tonight, I would love her as sweetly as I could manage. Her heat was intense when mixed with my coolness. She was so wet and hot I couldn't control myself anymore.

I started to pump, my pace slow and steady while one hand massaged her breast. She started moaning as I pumped deeper into her, moving her legs so they wrapped around my waist, giving me the angle to thrust deeper. I took that advantage in a heartbeat, and I was not disappointed with her retort. She gasped at the deepness and moaned my name in lust. I quickened my pace with ease while she began to pant. I grabbed one of her legs and hooked it over my shoulder, giving me the advantage of going deeper. The bed rocked as we moved together in the embrace of pleasure, her hips began meeting my thrusts with her own; she may have been innocent, but her body knew how to respond to the contact of her mate. Her muscles began to tighten as her moans grew louder while my grunting was also beginning to grow in volume. My Bella was to the point where her screaming sent a shock through my body and encouraged me to move even faster than before. In one final thrust, we both became undone; she threw her arms around my neck as I bit her neck.

* * *

END OF SMUT SCENE!

The sweet nectar of her blood spilled into my mouth, the venom starting to overwhelm the space. I swallowed the blood with care and pushed as much venom into the bite as I could muster. When I was satisfied with the amount I had filled her with, I wrapped her small figure into my embrace while I smoothed her hair. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was beginning to slow from our doings.

"Soon, we will start our forever together. Nothing will ever hurt you, I will make sure of that. Rest darling, for I will stay by your side until you awake," I whispered into her hair as I nuzzled the bite I created. She was resting peacefully, but inside I knew she was holding in all her pain. I would stay with her through this hell until she awoke. A small whimper brought me out of my thoughts, causing me to purr. I wanted to give her as much comfort as I could; I would not abandon my mate as others have done to her. No, I would be someone she could depend on for guidance, for support; I would be someone who would love her unconditionally.

I would rather have my head ripped off than cause her any distress. She meant everything to me, and I would die before I harmed her. I would give her the universe if she so desired.

I would love her until the day I burned, and hopefully, that isn't anytime soon.

* * *

Translation:

Prezioso- Precious

* * *

A/N: So this is the first time I wrote a smut scene...I really hope it's not bad. I decided to move their scene up early because why the hell not?

Any comments, suggestions, or questions about the story are welcome. Constructive criticism is always welcomed with open arms. How am I going to get any better if I don't know what you guys think about it?

Thank you all so much for the support and interest you've taken to the story. It means a lot to me because writing is something I love to do, and I want to express my thoughts about how things could be.


	10. Brothers and Bonds

Caius POV

This was not normal. Bella lay still, almost as if she turned to stone. She did not thrash and scream as other newborns did, and I was somewhat concerned. Surely I injected enough venom to trigger the change. I've rehabilitated several newborns throughout the years, mostly for war and domination over rowdy covens. I bit them as I bit Isabella, and yet she lies still. A knock on the door roused me from my inner thoughts, but I didn't answer. My mate was my concern at the moment, to hell with other problems.

"Caius, I know you're in there. I must speak with you about Isabella. Please, allow me in," Aro's voice passed through the air with an unusual softness. I didn't want to let him in, especially with Isabella's raw beauty exposed, but if he had any information regarding her change and her future, I would momentarily cover her small form.

"Allow me one moment brother," My voice was somewhat strained, irritation and expectancy evident. I strode to the closet that held various clothing items and chose a slimming black dress that most likely stopped mid-thigh, its neckline plunging to her stomach and the ¾ length sleeves black lace. A black belt that was connected to the waistline held a silver V embedded with diamonds and rubies. Next I chose black lace stockings and black 5 inch pumps with a red heel. Naturally I would know how a woman dresses, I've had many a companion in the last few centuries. Never again will I have another, though. Isabella is my mate, made for me in every way; she will look stunning in her wardrobe, and should she disagree with it, I will arrange for one to be created accordingly. Quickly sauntering over to the bed, I dressed her gently and took my place beside her on the bed. Aro heard that I was settled and entered swiftly, Marcus trailing behind him.

"I see you've bitten her, though she shows no sign of a normal change," Aro's voice was even softer than before, his eyes locked on Bella's frozen form. I slowly nodded as my hand gently grasped hers. Marcus smiled tenderly at the sight before him as he walked to the window. His gaze was focused on the gardens in the back where he and Didyme spent most time together. I had seen what the loss of a mate could do to a vampire, and the only thing keeping him from self-destruction was us, his brothers. Aro walked over to where Marcus stood, placing a hand on his shoulder before turning to me. "While her change is unusual, it is only the first few hours. Many a thing could transpire before she awakes. We do, however, have a problem. It seems the guard who slept with your wife has a gift of illusion, and a rather strong one at that. He watched as you tore apart the fake Athenadora while keeping the real one hidden away in the cellar. She has fled Italy with her lover and we believe that she will seek out Victoria," I hissed at the mention of that whore, and growled loudly at the thought of my ex-lover seeking a vampire so excited for the death of my mate.

"They are both a threat to Isabella. Should they think about coming here to rip her apart and burn her, I promise you I WILL personally use their remains to create a chandelier in the dungeons. They dare not set foot in Volterra for I will keep my mate safe from any and all harm," I could feel my eyes burning with hatred at the thought of the threats to my darling girl. Aro cringed when I spoke of how I would use their various body parts, but he didn't seem surprised. After all, he and Marcus had spent 4 millennia with me; they knew how skilled I became in torture after the defeat of the Romanians. I was a sadist, it was natural for me to feel violent when contemplating or conversing of people whom I contempt.

"Yes well, we've sent Demetri and Alec to track the couple and verify or refute our suspicions. We've also sent Jane and Felix to return with the Cullen's for their trial. They broke several laws; forcing a bond, revealing our secret, not changing her promptly. What a pity, I so trusted Carlisle," Aro frowned as he thought about what the trial might reveal. None of us were looking forward to that moment in the throne room, but we have no other alternative.

"We also bear news about your darling one. I've looked into her bonds, and am quite pleased. To Aro, Sulpicia and I, we share the bond of siblings; to Jane and Alec, she is similar to an aunt. Demetri will be that of a son, and Felix a friend. Heidi and Gianna will be best friends with her. Finally, your bond. It's one of the strongest I have seen in my lifetime. Perhaps it is due to the pain you've both felt, and the comfort you find in each other. You've both been manipulated and broken, and to share that experience with someone who knows how it feels, it creates an unbreakable bond," Marcus' voice was shallow as he recalled the way mates were bound together. I was sympathetic to my brother, but very rarely showed a soft emotion towards them in public. Even though he was bonded family, I still had a reputation to uphold.

"Very well, I accept those bonds with ease and understanding. It's good to know that she will have some bonds to rely on. Thank you brothers, I appreciate the information. If you will excuse us, though, I would like to at least provide some comfort to my darling," I let my guard down. My voice wavered with uncertainty as my eyes focused on Isabella's body. Both of my brothers nodded before each placing a hand on my shoulder and walking out the room. I brushed my fingers gently against her cheek before placing a soft kiss on her soft lips. "Mia stella, ti amo con tutto la mia anima. Per favore sveglio presto," I purred as I nuzzled her neck and placed a soft kiss along her jawline.

"CAIUS! Athenadora è con Victoria! Essi domanda da vedere Bella!" I heard Aro shouting and immediately places myself over my mate. All rational thoughts left me.

PROTECT. MATE. DESTROY. THREATS.

I roared with rage as Athenadora's scent bombarded my nose along with the sound of what seemed to be several vampires aggressively fighting in the hallway. She would regret returning to Volterra, as would all her followers.

All hell would break loose on this day.

* * *

Translation:

Mia stella, ti amo con tutto la mia anima. Per favore sveglio presto- My star, I love you with all my soul. Please awake soon.

CAIUS! Athenadora è con Victoria! Essi domanda da vedere Bella!- CAIUS! Athenadora is with Victoria. They demand to see Bella!

* * *

A/N: I am SO SO SO sorry for not updating in such a long time. My mother is going through chemotherapy to help shrink her tumors before she does surgery and I've been busy at camp and life is stressful. To everyone who supports the story and is patient, THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE ALL OF YOU! I hope you like this chapter, and I hope to have the next one up soon.

Leave me a review about what you think should happen in the next chapter. I'm planning for Bella to wake up in a day or two. Her change will be faster than most and very, very rare. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to tell me. I love getting feedback from all of you.

I love you all so very much. I don't know any of you, but I want you to know that I love you and if you ever need to talk, PM me.


	11. Exes and Changing

Bella POV

Fire. Burning. Desire. Memory. Anguish.

The fire spread through my body with no mercy. I struggled to move or scream as a way to release some tension built in my body, but to no avail, I stayed still. I could pull off being a statue when it came down to it. My muscles were clenched and strained tightly. My eyes squeezed shut, almost as if this was a bad nightmare, and all I needed to do was close my eyes and open them again. I couldn't do that. I couldn't do anything. I burned.

The burning inferno within me was a blissful torture. While I knew already knew that this would be a difficult journey, I also knew that I had a loving mate waiting for me to awaken. Perhaps I could hold on to my insanity until the blazing pain was over.

Desire to look into my mates eyes was overwhelming. It kept me sane, it kept me hopeful that everything would be okay in the end. Caius had given me love and pleasure when I thought my life would be spent running from the things I once loved. I desired to feel his arms around my body; I desired to feel his lips crushed against mine in an insatiable thirst for each other's passion. I desired to be with him for the rest of eternity.

Memories played through my mind in an endless loop. I knew that most newborns had little to remember of their human life because they were so focused on the pain of the venom. I started from the very beginning, when I was 5. I was visiting Charlie in the summer and together we drove down to La Push. Billy wasn't in a wheelchair, and Jake always followed his sisters like a lost puppy. He was interested in me from the start, but it grew into a crush over time. Billy and Charlie were fishing in the shallow river as the girls and I played in the small creek that branched off from the tributary. Jake mostly watched us and occasionally came to play with me. We fooled around until our legs were sore and the sun set over the mountains. I fell asleep on the way back to Charlie's house, and he carried me upstairs to my bedroom. I woke up when he set me on the bed, and reached out to him. I was younger, I didn't know that he wasn't as emotional as Renee. He gently embraced me and whispered, "I love you Bella. Don't you ever forget that." With that, he tucked me under the covers and kissed my forehead. That was the earliest memory I could think of, and it made my failing heart swell. Charlie and I hadn't been close, but he was still my father; I loved him with a passion. Starting from that memory, I replayed everything I remembered. I remembered my first ballet recital, the first day of elementary school. I remembered the conversation I had with Renee regarding my move to Forks, that dreary town I came to love. I remembered Edward Cullen and his family; Arizona was a particularly had memory to not cringe at, but I got through it again. I remembered having a party I hated, and how the family wronged me. How Jake died, and the pack tracked me. How my parents were slaughtered and my sister missing. I remembered it all.

Anguish flooded through me as I recalled how sad my life had been. It seemed all the happy memories were when I was young, and life became unfair as I grew. People turned their backs on me, depression consumed my soul. Life was a labyrinth, the suffering around every corner no matter how big or small. My life was a hell until I came to Volterra.

I would fight until my heart ceased to beat and I would fight to see my Caius again. He was worth this pain. He was my eternity, my soul mate. I recalled his scent, the way his arms would wrap around my small waist.

I would fight until I saw him again.

* * *

Caius POV

The door burst open and in walked the platinum blonde vampire I once slept with. My god, what a mistake that was. She looked furious as she stalked her way towards the bed. I lowered my body over Bella's as my growl grew in volume. A red haired vampire walked in behind Athenadora, the vampire I assumed was Victoria.

"I want to see her. Get away from her Caius. She has NO right to sleep with you, to be changed by you, to live with you. She should just leave with Victoria and be dead," Athenadora's voice was laced with malice and her body shook with anger. My only response was to growl as I lowered myself again.

MATE. CHANGING. DESTROY THREATS.

Victoria was smart to back away to the door, but she was stopped by the guard member who Athenadora slept with. The raven haired bastard had the audacity to smirk at me with his pure red blood eyes.

"Caius MOVE! I want to SEE her. I want to SEE the little bitch who took my power from me!" Hatred poured from her voice as she dared move closer.

"Athenadora avete alcuno diritto a minacciare il suo compagno!" Aro roared as he shoved the bastard she slept with away from the door and over in front of me. Marcus was behind the guard member as he tried to back away. Growls resounded throughout the room for hours. Countless voices yelled about until Victoria, Athenadora and the guard collapsed and began screaming.

Jane stood behind them, her eyes glaring at them with a pure lust for torture on her mind. Felix dragged all three of them by the ear while Alec kept them subdued with his gift. Demetri walked into the room cautiously, his hands raised with palms open and his neck exposed. He knew that I was still in my natural defense stance for my mate. Smart boy. I stopped growling and resumed my position beside her. He spoke quickly about the mission's success before glancing at Bella. I remembered Marcus' words about her bond with him and felt no tension whatsoever. I didn't necessarily see him as a son of my own, but she would see him as hers. Her happiness was my only concern.

"Così lei è il mio vincolato madre?" Demetri's gaze was filled with curiosity as he slowly approached the bed. Her appearance had already begun to take place; her already pale skin becoming a solid alabaster color, her hair thickening. It had grown quite a few inches, but still continued to grow. Her eyelashes were a solid black and thick. Demetri peered closer and noticed the small crescent shapes on her wrist and neck. He could tell the one on her wrist wasn't from me and glanced up, his gaze meeting my own.

I nodded and he gently picked up his bonded mothers wrist. He ran his thumb over the bite before softly growling. My goodness, the boy didn't even know her and yet he was so protective of her. That pleased me greatly, knowing that he would protect her with his life, as I would with my own.

* * *

Translation:

Athenadora avete alcuno diritto a minacciare il suo compagno!- Athenadora you have no right to threaten his mate!

Così lei è il mio vincolato madre?- So this is my bonded mother?

* * *

A/N: So I was bored and hyper. What better than to write another chapter? I hope you guys enjoy it! I've been addicted to FanFiction, especially this week.

I was wondering if you guys wanted me to write another fanfiction. It doesn't have to be Twilight, it can be anything. Anime, games, movies, books. Whatever. If you guys have suggestions, feel free to leave a review about them. I look at every review and private message I get, and I love how involved you all are in the story.


	12. Awakening

She was half way into her second day of the change before her heart began speeding up. How the end of her change was so close was surprising to me, but I didn't concern myself with it. It meant that we would begin our eternity together sooner. I excitedly waited for her heart to stop beating, my patience waning with every beat. Her heart was radically beating, trying its hardest to pump blood throughout her body and failing miserably. It beat, and beat, and beat, and then it stopped.

Her heart stopped.

I quickly shooed my brothers out of the room and stood in the very far corner. As a newborn awakens, they allow their instincts to completely take over their beings. They don't recognize their sires or mates, and see any being in the area an immediate threat. I kneeled in the darkened corner and awaited for her to rise.

Her eyes opened to reveal not crimson ones, but aqua blue ones. I was shocked and almost broke my position, but I reminded myself she needed this time alone to process things. Isabella slowly stood from the bed and swiftly walked to the full length mirror. Her dark brown hair now flowed to her butt; blonde, red, black, and caramel highlights accentuated her hair. Her waist was a bit slimmer, but more toned than when she was a human. Her breasts grew a full cup size and were somewhat strained against the black dress I put her in. Her skin was paler than pure snow; it looked as smooth as porcelain, and completely unflawed, with the exception of my mark on her neck. Her eyelashes were fuller and darker naturally, and her lips were a soft rose pink. Overall, she was a stunning vampire, and she was all mine! After examining herself, she looked around her and sniffed, taking in all the scents of the other vampires who earlier resided here. She started whimpering and shaking, and I knew it was time to reveal myself. Slowly, I crawled on my hands and knees out of the shadows, approaching her with caution. She kept her eyes on my movements until I stopped myself at her feet. I bared my neck and I purred gently while she stiffened and sniffed my scent. Recognizing me after a few moments she launched herself into my arms. She tackled me with her newborn strength while she straddled my lap; her purring could rival my own as she nuzzled my neck. I chuckled at her eagerness and gladly returned the gesture, all the while wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer to me. Isabella stopped nuzzling and lifted her head to stare me in the eyes.

"So this is what it's like to be a vampire," Her statement was soft and gentle like she was. "My human eyes did you no justice whatsoever."

"Why do you say so, Isabella?" My curiosity was getting the best of me as I tilted my head at her.

"Your hair is softer than silk, and there are more highlights to it. Your body is toned and the muscles are more prominent. Your skin is paler than snow, but the temperature isn't cold anymore. It's warmer; soft and hard at the same time. Your eyes hold more depth, more emotion that I couldn't pick up at first. Finally, your scent; its addicting, punishing even. I could drink in your essence for years and still not be satisfied. Overall, you're the same, but completely different," Her voice held affection and her arms moved to wrap themselves around my neck. I couldn't be happier with my existence. Everything was the way it should have been. Isabella is changed, the threats are about to be eliminated, and my brothers accept her as family. Everything felt so…right.

"Would you like to meet your bonded son after you feed, tesoro?" She looked surprised at first, but eventually nodded and stood. I questioned her thirst as there was no evidence of it, but just to be sure, we'd have her fed immediately. We raced to the throne room, hand in hand, just as the tourists came in. Her instincts overcame her thoughts and lunged at the first person who stepped back, a young man with slick black hair and green eyes. She gouged herself in his neck while the rest of us chose our next meal. Naturally, it was common for me to choose first, but my mate came before anyone here. My brothers understood and let her be while most of the guard was watching Isabella with shock and sympathy. They knew what it was like to be thirsty as a newborn and quietly evaded her while picking out their victim. Soon all the tourists were bone dry and taken to the dungeons to burn. She came over to stand by me and waited patiently for Aro to introduce her to the coven. All the while, Demetri timidly approached Isabella and looked at her with wide eyes and a small smile.

"Ciao madre, come ti seti oggi? Fai sapere chi sono?" His voice was soft and gentle, not wanting to frighten the newborn in front of him. She stared at him for moments before walking down the dais and wrapping him in her arms for a tight hug. He groaned softly at the amount of strength she used but quickly returned the gesture. Seeing both of them together…it really did look like a mother and son hugging. With their dark hair and sharp features, they could pass as family.

"Si, lo sto bene mio figlio," She backed away from him and cupped his cheek with her right hand, the other grasping his shoulder. He slightly purred before grinning at her and backing away. She returned to me, all the while keeping her eyes on Demetri.

"I didn't know he was my bonded son, Caius, but it feels right," Isabella's voice sounded relieved as she wrapped her arms around my waist and lay her head below my chest. Even though she changed, she was still very small; the very top of her head only came to the middle of my sternum. I smiled down at my love and embraced her carefully as Aro explained our relationship with the coven. Most of them could see I was happier with her than I ever was with Athenadora, and accepted her right away. Some even dared to smile at us while Aro and Marcus spoke with Jane and Alec. Sulpicia quietly whispered her congratulations to us as she left to follow her husband wherever he went to. Marcus gently patted Isabella on her shoulder and waved to us, probably on his way to the library. I gently pushed Isabella towards a light hallway, thinking she would want some room for what I was about to tell her next. We glided through the corridors until we reached Didyme's garden. I sat her down on a bench next to the marble fountain and thought over my next words very carefully. One wrong word and everything would be ruined. Deciding to be straight forward about it, I took her fragile hands into my own and stared into her crisp eyes.

"Isabella, while you were changing, an old lover of mine came back to try and rip you apart. Obviously, I didn't allow that to happen, but while she was there, a woman with bright red hair by the name of Victoria was with her. She saw you changing and hesitated, though I could see malice in her eyes. Why would she hesitate to kill you?" My own voice wavered with concern as she stiffened and looked away from me.

"She might still have my sister. I've only just now thought about this, but still. She might have hesitated because she dragged in a family member of mine who was innocent, and would be left to die when I wouldn't give her what she wanted; death. Victoria does seem cruel, but I think even she has her limits. Do you know where she is? I would I like to speak with her," Most of her words came out in a rush, but towards the end she was dead set on speaking with Victoria. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair before speaking silently.

"She's in the dungeons with my old lover, but I will not permit you down there," She looked me the eyes with a questioning glance before standing up and circling me.

"And why is that, Caius?" Her eyes glared down at me, and I realized too late I shouldn't have said that so casually.

"Because, the Cullen's are down there as well."

* * *

Translations:

Tesoro- darling

Ciao madre, come ti seti oggi? Fai sapere chi sono?- Hello mother, how are you feeling today? Do you know who I am?

Si, lo sto bene mio figlio- Yes, I am fine my son.

* * *

A/N: Well hello there! Chapter 12 is FINALLY here. SO sorry it took so long to update. Mama's chemo is a bit harsher this go round. She's okay though.

Well, I'll be introducing the Cullen's and Isabella's gifts in the next chapter. What'd you think of Demetri's reaction to his bonded mother? What gifts do you think Bella should have? I'm only giving her two, but hey, she'll be a rare vamp. Also, more information on Bella's sister and the shapeshifters will be in future chapters (probably Chapter 13 or 14) so everything will fall into place. I promise I haven't forgotten about them.

Be sure to leave a review! I read and appreciate every single on of them. I want to thank everyone who supports this story, it's really given me some inspiration for writing this. I'll be updating Mori Dae soon. For those of you who didn't know, I'm writing a Lord of the Rings fanfiction. I just felt a change of pace would be cool.

Love you all, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!


End file.
